


The Ties That Bind Us

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Bondage, Magic, Magic Bondage, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sex Magic, Wake-Up Sex, clit worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Hello! Please could I request a Labyrinth fic where Sarah and Jareth are in bed together and Sarah wakes Jareth up by going down on him but, before he can come, he flips her over, magically ties her down to the bed and proceeds to leisurely eat her out till she comes so often that she begs to be released. As soon as he does, she then flips him over and they 69 slowly and passionately till they both come. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and ye shall receive...
> 
> _Also, I cringe whenever I see fanart, or read fics where Jareth has a body that's clearly been pumping iron. If you've watched The Man Who Fell To Earth, you'll know exactly what Jareth looks like naked - gangly, pale, lacking muscles, but still HOT AS FUCK. Thin guys need more love, seriously..._

Jareth keened in his sleep. It was an established rule early on in their relationship that waking the other party slowly and sensually was A-OK. Sarah was usually roused from her sleep with the pressure of the Goblin King's hand between her legs. Sometimes it would be his face, which was just as lovely.  
  
This morning, Sarah was the first to wake, and she had woken very amorous indeed. She watched Jareth with a smile. His face was always free of makeup in the morning, and it was the only time of the day that she got to really take him in like this. If he was awake, he'd be eager to put on the eyeliner. Many times before they'd gotten frisky, he'd rushed first to the vanity to make himself more presentable.  
  
Sarah had told him that she didn't mind, but Jareth was Jareth, and his ostentatious side was forever present. Sarah was glad of his fastidious skincare regime. It meant that he didn't wear makeup to bed, and if she awoke first, Sarah could take her time just looking at him.  
  
In Sarah's opinion, Jareth was just as gorgeous without the eyeliner. Or the contour. Or the highlight. Or the mascara. Or the _lipgloss._ But Jareth liked to feel pretty, and it wasn't Sarah's place to fight him on that.  
  
Before she'd met the Goblin King, the idea of an effeminate guy just hadn't registered. Jareth was a walking puzzle however - opposites colliding in one delicious package. His hair was soft, and wispy. His face was chiselled and handsome, yet every inch painted. His body was smooth, hardly that of an alpha male, though his clothes (fashionable as they were) harkened to a more cut physique. Sarah had been surprised when she hadn't found any abs the first time they shared a bed. His thighs were strong, and defined, but nearly every other part of him was willowy, and dare she say it, girlish.

That didn't mean his nude form didn't have her salivating. It did. Buckets full.  
  
Jareth whined in his sleep, bringing Sarah's thoughts to an abrupt stop. One of her hands was giving his cock lazy strokes, while the other raked it's nails down his thigh. The Goblin King still wasn't awake, however - his fluttering eyelashes, and faraway expression told her as much.  
  
Sarah licked her lips before taking him in her mouth. She could hear his breathing becoming heavier as the minutes ticked by. Sarah would suck gently for a while before ramping up the pressure. Jareth mewled a few times, squirming his hips, but he still wasn't awake. Sarah played with him, going softly, and then back to hard again. Her eyes were always watching Jareth, gauging whether or not he was close to waking.  
  
After a few more minutes of teasing, the Goblin King finally stirred. He always became suddenly very stiff, tensing at the feel of her playing with his cock - however she decided to do that. Then he would relax. And then he would tense again, realising his face was bare.  
  
"S-Sarah-!" He squeaked as Sarah gave him a particularly hard suck. God that felt good. "Just a moment-"  
  
Sarah let him go with a pop. "Here." She then held up his makeup bag, handing it to him before he could object, and took him in her mouth again. She'd taken the liberty of grabbing that before she'd started. Sarah hated getting in the mood, only for Jareth to make a mad dash for the vanity.  
  
"How- t-thoughtful-!" He gasped when Sarah took him particularly deep in her mouth. Jareth only got the makeup bag half unzipped before one hand was on the back of Sarah's head, urging her on. "That's _cruel..._ " He choked out. Sarah chuckled causing him to gasp at the reverberations. "I have you f-figured out, precious... I'll poke myself in the eye with you going at me like that... That was y-your plan all along, w-wasn't it..?" He mumbled.  
  
Sarah released him again, pleased with the whine Jareth made. "Yes." She grinned. "You don't have to put on airs for me, Jareth." Before he could protest, she spoke again. "I know it's for your confidence, and not for my benefit. But I really do think you're just as beautiful without all this." She jiggled the abandoned bag for emphasis. "But you also look incredibly hot with it - so either way, I win~" She giggled.  
  
"You know how to say your right words..." Jareth conceded with a smirk. Though he always felt like he was being a frump if he didn't wear his makeup - it was a slippery slope to laziness as far as he was concerned. First no makeup. Then loose fitting trousers..! Soon he'd be slobbing around the castle in a tracksuit! Jareth suppressed a shudder.  
  
Sarah stared up at him, completely captivated. "Now. Where was I..? Ah yes..." She didn't waste another second, inviting him back into the warmth of her mouth. Jareth sighed happily, his hips bucking up to meet her.  
  
"As soon as we're done... The makeup goes on..." He bargained.  
  
Sarah pulled back, her eyes shining mischievously. "But surely we'll take a shower-"  
  
"Fine. After that." He groaned as her mouth wrapped around him. "Temptress..." Sarah gave him another hard suck, and Jareth couldn't help but cry out in pleasure.

Sarah couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she swallowed him down. Soon her lips were pressed against the hilt of him as her hands clasped his thighs, holding him down. The Goblin King made obscene noises, and Sarah found herself echoing them, however muffled. She could feel Jareth's hips thrusting towards her more desperately by the second, and prepared herself for his distinct, royal flavour.

Except now she was on her back. "J-Jareth..?" Sarah squirmed as he pinned her down in mere seconds. She made a petulant sound when the wrists he abandoned were then magically bound to the bed. Sarah struggled halfheartedly, looking up at him. "You'd deny me my breakfast..?" She fluttered her eyelashes with a sultry look, causing a groan from Jareth.

"Wicked woman..." His lips were on her neck, leaving hot kisses in their wake. "I could just leave you like this..." He chuckled darkly at the sound of surprise Sarah made. "I suppose that would be rather _cruel_ though, wouldn't it..?" Jareth nuzzled her neck.

Sarah huffed. "Yes it **would.** " She twisted her body towards Jareth's hands. The Goblin King chuckled again, and Sarah looked down to find his face sinking betwixt her thighs. "Ah, I see. Payback, right?"

"Spot on." Jareth enjoyed then the pleased hum Sarah made as he pressed his tongue to her clit. Sucking softly at the bundle of nerves, he allowed his hands to grab and pinch her thighs. Sarah, delighted to find her legs unbound, quickly wrapped them around his head, crossing her ankles behind. She rocked her hips greedily, placing herself firmly back in the dominant role.

But it didn't last long...

"Jareth!!!" She half screamed when her ankles were then magically bound to the mattress, and spread eagle.

"What, my beloved?" The Goblin King crooned, tickling one foot. Sarah groaned, unable to move it out of his clutches.

"That's not-"

"Fair..?" Jareth's eyes lit up, and Sarah scoffed. "Now. Where was I..? Ah yes..." He thoroughly enjoyed throwing her own words back at her before burying his face in her folds.

Sarah's toes curled as Jareth sucked and sucked with little mercy. Her hips lifted off the bed every now and then, her clit sore and begging for reprieve. Just before she could call for him to stop, his tongue was suddenly inside her, fucking at a slow, leisurely pace. Sarah sagged. "Jareth, please..." She whined, not quite sure what she was asking for.

Jareth didn't respond, his tongue pushing deeper instead. Sarah moaned in satisfaction, causing his lips to curl up. His hands found her thighs, holding her down as Sarah began trembling. Her whole body would suddenly become a hive of angry bees, the closer she got to climax. His fingers began rubbing her swollen clit in time with his tongue, and she was practically vibrating.

"Oh, fuck-!" Sarah whimpered. Her eyebrows knitted together, and her hands formed fists. "Oh god- Oh please..!" She babbled, grinding her hips into his face. To her delight, he didn't suddenly stop (something he had a wicked habit of doing), and some moments later she felt her body tingle and pulse from a deliciously long climax.

Jareth moaned when she clenched around his tongue, her pleasure slowly ebbing away. He pulled back, kissing his way down her thigh, and Sarah wriggled, her face aflush and smiling.

Less than ten minutes later, Sarah was howling in pleasure again. Jareth smirked as she tried in vain to scoot her hips away from his wicked mouth. He held her down, torturing her for a few more seconds before he let go, laughing.

"Evil..!" Sarah gasped, her clit throbbing painfully.

"Poor thing..." Jareth cooed, his hands sliding up her thighs with purpose. His lips wrapped around one of her nipples, sucking in soft apology. When he felt Sarah responding eagerly, Jareth was once again between her legs, tongue firmly lodged. Her moans were music to his ears.

Sarah found her hips lifting, begging for friction. Jareth moved away every time, earning a frustrated groan. "Please..!" She whimpered, arching her back. Jareth unbound her legs, grabbing her legs behind the knees, lifting them up, and spreading them wide. "Please... Oh god..." Sarah keened, her legs flexing in his iron grip. "So... S-So..." She panted, climbing higher and higher-

Jareth hummed, and his cock gave a strong twitch as Sarah pulsed around his tongue for a third time.

"Sarah..." He sighed, kissing his way up her mons, before laying his head on her hip. The Goblin King looked up at her, eyes clouded and intense.

Sarah writhed after a moment. "Jareth, please..." Her arms strained against the invisible bonds. Jareth smirked. He raised an eyebrow, taunting her. "Let me go... Right now." Sarah was taken aback by how quickly her arms became hers to command once again. Jareth snorted when she flipped him onto his back, allowing her to overpower him.

He groaned when Sarah quickly straddled his face, backwards. His hands migrated to her rear, squeezing and raking his nails down the peachy flesh. Sarah bounced her hips greedily up and down, delighting in the satisfied sounds her King was making. Finally free to finish what she'd started, Sarah leaned forward, laying over his body, and taking his near purple cock in her mouth. Jareth moaned as his arms wrapped near frantically around her hips, his own lifting and thrusting.

Sarah let one of her hands play with his balls while her mouth inched lower and lower. Soon she was down to the base, humming, and trying not to gag with laughter as Jareth mewled helplessly. She pulled her head back slowly before taking him all the way back in. Sarah repeated the process until she felt Jareth start to come undone. If Sarah was a bees nest, Jareth was a ship on choppy water. The closer he got, the more you felt like you were about to be thrown overboard. Sarah pushed down with her hips, urging the Goblin King to carry on. He did, sucking and licking in earnest.

Jareth couldn't have held back the sound of his pleasure if he wanted to. His mouth was full, and forced wide, allowing every muffled whimper and cry to escape. Sarah could feel herself getting close again as his hips left the bed, thrusting into her mouth. And who said men couldn't multitask..? Sarah felt tiny flutters of pleasure everytime his cock pushed itself deeper. The idea of him using her mouth as she smothered his pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

Sarah could tell by the way Jareth's hands squeezed so insistently at her arse that he too was creeping ever closer. She then held his hips down with both hands, sucking him at a slow, torturous pace. As the minutes ticked by, she sucked him harder, and faster. Jareth's arms now had her lower half in a vice-like grip, hugging her to his face as he roughly tongued her clit at the same speed.

Sarah was surprised to find herself first over the line, whining around Jareth's cock. The Goblin King just needed to feel her clench around his tongue before he too was crying out. Sarah's whimpers turned into moans as Jareth emptied himself into her waiting mouth. She hummed in appreciation as shot after shot spurted over her tongue, a few ambitious drops oozing past her lips and down her chin. Sarah giggled - the sounds came out as somewhat of a gurgle, and Jareth's cock twitched hard again, releasing one final dribble.

"Wicked woman..." He mumbled into her folds.

Sarah made a point of swallowing loudly. "Evil man..." She smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, prompts go to my tumblr inbox (anons as always) http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> (I've got quite a lot of prompts left, so if you don't mind waiting, go right ahead and send me something! But it will be a little wait, bear that in mind~)


End file.
